


You & Me

by Aelig



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: C'est beau l'amour, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Recueil, Romance, SPPS, apparemment ça donne faim, enjoy :D, j'approuve l'amour, les gens s'aiment, promis c'est pas voulu, warning, ça parle de nourriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Ils étaient deux, ensembles, un duo à la fois étrange et attendrissant. Un duo attendu, un duo inattendu. Ils étaient deux ; ils s'aimaient d'amour ou d'amitié ; les liens fraternels les unissaient. Ils étaient un duo ; depuis peu ; depuis toujours. Qu'importe. Ils étaient deux. - Recueil d'OS.





	1. Pour toi

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !
> 
> Je commence à poster ici un recueil d'OS qui daaaate. Vous aurez le droit aujourd'hui aux cinq premiers, le recueil est pas excessivement long non plus :D
> 
> Ce premier OS était en réponse à un défi ! Il fallait impérativement utiliser les mots mis en gras dans notre texte :D
> 
> Voilà voilà, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus.   
> Bonne lecture ! <3

Lisanna arriva devant la Guilde tard dans l'après-midi ce jour-là. Sa sœur, pour une étrange raison, l'avait obligé à faire du shopping – seule puisque Mirajane avait du partir. La jeune fille en avait profité, mais n'avait pas acheté grand-chose. Debout devant le bâtiment, elle se remémora les belles années qu'elle avait passées ici. Le vent faisait claquer le  **drapeau**  portant l'emblème de la Guilde et soulevait la  **robe**  blanche de la jeune fille. La nostalgie l'envahit. Déjà cinq ans… La réalité frappa alors Lisanna de plein fouet. Aujourd'hui, c'était…

Une voix interrompit ses réflexions intérieures.

\- Eh, Lisa !

\- Lisannaaaaa !

La blanche se retourna vers les deux voix qu'elle avait bien évidemment reconnu.

\- Natsu ! Happy !

Elle accueillit le petit chat  **bleu**  contre elle et sourit à son  **ami**.

\- Coucou les garçons ! Où étiez-vous ?

\- On te cherchait ! répondit le Dragon Slayer. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Lisanna, quoiqu'un peu surprise, obéit. Elle sentit les mains du garçon sur ses paupières, pour être sûr qu'elle ne regardait pas. La porte de la Guilde s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Arrivés au centre de la grande salle, Natsu enleva ses mains des yeux de son amie et recula. La blanche ouvrit les paupières, Happy toujours contre elle. Le noir régnait et tout était silencieux.

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et un « Joyeux anniversaire Lisanna ! » général retentit. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Des centaines de  **ballons**  avec son nom ou son âge – quinze ans ! – décoraient la Guilde. Cana avait disposé des cartes de l'entrée du bâtiment à son centre et grâce à sa  **magie** , des fontaines d'eau en jaillissaient. Un énorme fraisier se tenait face à elle et, tout autour, ses amis avec de grands sourires.

\- Je… Merci, les amis… C'est…magnifique.

Ses larmes menaçaient de s'échapper à tout moment mais elle réussit à les retenir.

Mais, bien évidemment, la bonne humeur ne pouvait pas durer, et Natsu et Grey commencèrent à se battre. Agacée, Erza sortit une  **casserole**  d'on ne sait d'où et frappa les deux récalcitrants avec.

\- Ah, j'ai bien fait de garder cette poêle après avoir fait le gâteau avec Mirajane !

Lisanna la regarda, stupéfaite, avant de dévisager sa sœur. Pas de blessures.

\- Vous…vous avez fait la cuisine ensemble et vous n'êtes pas blessées ? Ni l'une ni l'autre ?

\- Lisanna ! Nous ne sommes pas  **ennemies** , nous savons nous contrôler ! s'exclama Erza.

\- J'étais avec elles, intervint Luxus, plusieurs pansements recouvrant son corps.

Lisanna ne put empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper. La rousse se retourna vers elle et désigna les deux rivaux assommés à ses pieds.

\- Puisque c'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi qui choisis leur punition.

\- Ah, cool, elle est gentille Lisanna, ça va pas être douloureux, s'exclama Natsu.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda la mage chevalière, une aura noire l'entourant.

Lisanna ne fit pas attention au vol plané de son ami aux cheveux roses et réfléchit. Qu'allait-elle leur faire faire ? Un sourire démoniaque semblable à ceux de sa sœur étira ses lèvres et un petit rire sadique résonna. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, étonnés.

\- Je sais ce que vous allez faire ! Un petit câlin de dix secondes ! Et c'est moi qui compte !

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, horrifiés.

\- Qu… Quoi ?! Mais, Lisa, tu peux pas me faire ça ! implora Natsu.

\- J'ai dis, vous faîtes. Allez, plus vite que ça !

\- Rappelle-moi flammèche, c'est qui qu'est sensée être « gentille » ? grogna Grey.

\- J'pouvais pas l'savoir, congèlo !

\- Hm, hm…

Mirajane était apparut, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans les mains.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, dégoutés, avant de se prendre dans leurs bras.

\- Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen, vous voyez c'est pas difficile ! Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Six…  **Sept** … Huit…

Les deux rivaux étaient crispés l'un contre l'autre, une grimace étirant leurs lèvres.

\- … Huit et demi… Neuf… Neuf un quart…

Les mages gloussaient, amusés.

\- … Neuf et demi…

Mirajane hochait la tête, fière de sa sœur, tandis qu'Erza enregistrait ce qui fallait faire au cas où ils recommenceraient. Elfman, lui, désespérait. Pourquoi fallait-il que la gentille Lisanna ressemble à la sadique Mirajane ?

\- … Neuf trois quart…

Natsu regarda son amie, les yeux suppliant.

\- … Dix !

Le mage de feu et celui de glace se décolèrent aussitôt, avant d'aller se réfugier dans un coin de la salle, loin l'un de l'autre.

\- Les prochains qui commencent à se battre subiront le même sort, prévint Lisanna.

Les mages applaudirent, ravis. Les gens capables d'empêcher ces deux-là de se battre constamment grâce à la manière douce étaient rares !

La fête se poursuivit sans autres incident – ou presque. Les deux rivaux ne s'étaient pas battus, le souvenir de leur punition trop frais encore, mais Erza et Mirajane faillirent y passer. Erza en était à sa quatrième part de fraisier quand la démone avait crut bon d'intervenir.

\- Tu sais, Erza, à force de manger des fraisiers, tu vas finir par ressembler à une grosse  **vache**!

La reine des fées faillit répliquer, mais le regard de Lisanna l'en avait empêchée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être obligée de serrer Mirajane dans ses bras…

Une fois le gâteau finit – rapidement, grâce à Erza – les cadeaux apparurent dans une  **explosion**  de confetti. Lisanna les déballa un à un, heureuse.

Grey lui avait offert une petite statue de glace faite par lui, représentant la Guilde et tous ses occupants : Grey et Natsu se battait, Macao, Wakaba et Cana buvaient, Mira et Erza s'envoyaient des piques, Elfman, Levy et Lisanna riaient, Luxus les observait, et tous ça sous le regard du Maître assis sur le bar. Un véritable chef d'œuvre.

Readers lui avait peint un tableau la représentant, souriante, entourée de ses amis. Une œuvre d' **art**.

Le team Shadow Gear lui avait offert plusieurs livres sur les animaux ainsi que deux cahiers pour noter ses observations. C'était tellement gentil ! Lisanna serra la petite Levy contre elle en la remerciant, manquant de l'étouffer au passage.

Et les cadeaux défilèrent. Livres, vêtements, épée, autant de choses qui faisaient plaisir à la jeune blanche. Sauf que… Natsu ne lui avait rien offert et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était un peu déçue. Aussi, quand le mage de feu l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena dehors, la jeune fille fut surprise. Elle se laissa guider, reconnaissant le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Bientôt, ils furent en vue de la cabane qu'ils avaient construite enfants. Doucement, ils passèrent par le  **trou**  faisant office d'ouverture et s'assirent sur la paille.

\- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

Natsu rougit légèrement, avant de tendre quelque chose à la jeune fille. C'était une  **fleur** , sur le point d'éclore. Lisanna la prit et elle s'ouvrit. La rose blanche cachait en son cœur un médaillon, fait d'une chaine en argent et d'un pendentif représentant une  **lune** , une flamme et un chat. La jeune fille sortit le collier de la rose et le leva devant ses yeux, émerveillée.

\- Natsu… ce… c'est… Magnifique…

L'adolescent rougit un peu plus.

\- Je… euh, ça,… ça nous représente.

La blanche sourit. Evidemment. La lune la représentait, la flamme était pour Natsu et le chat Happy. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque une couleur rouge-orangée dehors l'interpella. Elle se leva et sortit, suivit par Natsu. C'était le coucher du soleil.

Le dégradé de couleur chaude illuminait les derniers instants de la journée, tandis que l'astre doré finissait sa course dans le ciel. Lisanna soupira devant la beauté du spectacle. Natsu attrapa le collier que son amie tenait toujours et l'accrocha autour du cou de la blanche.

\- Comme ça, tu es encore plus belle, lâcha-t-il.

Lisanna se tourna vers lui, un peu rouge.

\- Ah ? Tu me trouve belle ? Merci.

Ils arboraient à présent tout les deux la belle couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.

La jeune fille se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami.

\- Natsu… J'aimerai te remercier, alors… je vais faire quelque chose, mais n'en parle à personne, d'accord ?

\- Je… euh, oui, d'accord.

Lisanna attrapa la tête du mage de feu dans ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le rosé écarquilla les yeux puis répondit au baiser. La jeune fille rompit le contact et recula, un peu surprise. Puis elle sourit.

\- Merci.

Natsu la regardait, éberlué, les joues rouges.

\- Bon, faudrait peut-être rentrer à la Guilde ! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

Elle partit, dévalant le chemin.

\- Attends ! Lisa !

Elle s'arrêta, attendant son « ami ». Il lui attrapa la main.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Lisanna.


	2. Sous les feux du ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobra et Kinana passent un moment ensemble.

La première étoile de feu explosa dans le ciel sombre. Elle se désintégra en million de petites étincelles multicolores qui se démultiplièrent à l'infini, attirant l'intention de toute la foule présente.

Un bruit strident une traînée lumineuse. Un bruit assourdissant une explosion de couleur.

Les gens se pressaient, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atouts, dans la fête qu'organisaient le roi et sa fille en l'honneur de la bataille entre les mages et les Dragons ayant eu lieu un an auparavant. Il avait été décidé que le 6 juillet serait le jour national des mages et le 7, celui des Dragons, pour ne jamais oublier les événements qui avait conduits à cette bataille.

Les stands colorés parsemant les célèbres jardins de Crocus vendaient tout et n'importe quoi. Les nombreuses senteurs des divers aliments entreposés ici et là tourbillonnaient dans l'atmosphère. Ici de belles tartes encore chaudes et décorées avec soin là du pain frais croustillant à l'extérieur, moelleux à l'intérieur un peu plus loin un concours de crêpes et plus loin encore des gaufres et autres pâtisseries. Les différents alcools alourdissaient l'air par leurs vapeurs. Des masques, des vêtements, des accessoires, des fleurs, des livres, des animaux, et bien d'autres choses encore se vendaient.

Assis sur le toit d'une maison, deux personnes, les yeux levés vers le ciel, regardaient le feu d'artifice. Ils étaient côte à côte, mais pas trop proche non plus. Ils ne se parlaient pas ; mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves fut parcourut d'un frisson. Sa robe assortie à ses mèches violette était jolie, mais légère, et la nuit était fraiche. L'homme la dévisagea, avant d'enlever se veste rouge et de lui mettre sur ses épaules. Elle détourna les yeux des feux irisés et lui sourit.

Un sourire, doux, chaleureux.

Heureux.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de sa compagne. Elle était belle, mais il avait du mal à s'habituer à elle sous cette forme. Même après un an. Un vent léger ébouriffa ses cheveux pourpres en pic et titilla sa cicatrice sur son œil droit.

\- Au fait, tu ne gardes pas la mini cow-girl aujourd'hui ?

Elle eut un petit rire discret.

\- Asuka ? Non, elle est avec ses parents.

Kinana était en quelque sorte devenue la baby-sitter officielle de la Guilde. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle allait dans les prisons du Conseil pour voir Cobra et que Biska et Arzak étaient en mission, elle emmenait leur fille avec elle. Et c'était étonnant de voir à quel point le prisonnier et la fillette s'appréciaient. Au point que, parfois, c'était Asuka qui demandait à aller voir son « ami aux cheveux en l'air », comme elle disait. Et exceptionnellement, pour la soirée, le Conseil avait accepté que l'ex Oracion Seis sorte de prison pour profiter de ce à quoi il avait contribué. Bien sûr, la femme savait que plusieurs maîtres de Guilde – en particulier Makarov et Bob, de Blue Pegasus, que Cobra avait aidé – avaient fait pression sur le Conseil pour que son ami puisse profiter de la soirée. Elle savait aussi qu'il était surveillé, par des gardes royaux, du Conseil, et au moins un membre de chaque Guilde s'étant portée garante du jeune homme. Ce qui, en gros, faisait beaucoup trop de monde pour un simple rendez-vous.

Une multitude de rose de glace explosa dans le ciel, éclairant le visage des deux amis. Quoique, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se qualifier. Kinana adorait Cobra, et l'avait longtemps cherché. Tout comme le jeune homme l'avait cherché elle, sous sa forme de serpent. Ils avaient un lien fort tout les deux impossible à décrire. Ils étaient plus que des amis, moins que des amants, et différents d'un frère et d'une sœur. Ils s'aimaient, mais impossible de dire comment.

Au début, il avait été très dur pour Kinana de voir Cobra. Malgré son aide contre les Dragons, le Conseil avait été très clair : interdiction de le voir, comme tous les autres prisonniers. Pas de traitement de faveur. Mais il fallait qu'elle le voit, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils avaient échangés un regard, sur e champs de bataille, elle avait senti quelque chose bouger en elle.

Kinana avait été sûre de le connaître.

La jeune femme avait alors compris qu'il appartenait à ce passé dont elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs. Et qu'il pourrait l'aider à comprendre qui elle était. Mais le Conseil s'était montré intransigeant et sans l'aide d'Erza et de Makarov, elle n'aurait jamais pu le voir.

Cobra s'était senti bizarre quand ses yeux marron avaient rencontrés ceux vert de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait fait penser à son serpent Cubelios disparu. Et les mots qu'il avait entendu dans son esprit l'avaient conforté dans son idée : il devait absolument lui parler. Mais il avait dû retourner en prison et on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait avoir aucun visiteur. Aussi avait-il été surpris lorsqu'elle était apparue devant la porte de sa cellule. Encore plus quand elle était rentrée et installée en face de lui, sans rien dire.

Ils étaient restés là plusieurs minutes, à se dévisager, sans qu'aucunes paroles ne soient prononcées. Puis ils avaient parlés.

Pour Cobra, Cubelios était devenu Kinana. Son serpent s'était transformé en jeune femme. Ça l'avait déstabilisé, au début puis il s'était habitué.

Kinana, si elle savait déjà qu'elle avait été transformée en serpent, avait appris qu'elle avait eu un ami qui l'avait recueillie, nourrie, aimée.

Ce jour-là, durant cette heure, ils s'étaient redécouverts. Au fur et à mesure des visites de plus en plus régulières et fréquentes de Kinana, ils avaient réappris à se connaître, à se faire confiance, à se comprendre.

A s'aimer.

Pour finalement en arriver là, sous se feu d'artifice, par une belle soirée d'été. Une fête qui signifiait beaucoup de choses pour eux. Ça avait été leur retrouvaille, en quelque sorte ce moment où il avait tout les deux compris que quelqu'un tenait énormément à eux.

Cobra posa sa main sur celle de Kinana. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment décrire leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre ils s'aimaient, et ça leur suffisait.

Ils se sourirent, les explosions colorés illuminant leurs visages de différentes manières.

Et ce sourire, ça les représentait tel qu'ils étaient.

Ensembles.


	3. Saint Valentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acnologia et Zeref passent ensemble cette fête humaine.

Un sourcil haussé, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps contemplait la boîte au papier cadeau noir et au ruban en velours rouge qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Zeleph soupira.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore ?

Son deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier lorsqu'il sentit le paquet bouger entre ses mains. Son regard ténébreux se posa sur la personne lui ayant offert ce cadeau. Il n'avait pas de quoi se méfier, n'est-ce pas ? Il reporta son attention sur le paquet qui continuait de s'agiter.

\- Hum... Quel est le pourquoi de ce cadeau, au juste ?

Son interlocuteur sembla gêner un instant, puis prit la parole.

\- Eh bien... C'est une fête dont j'ai entendu parler chez les humains...

La mine intéressé de Zeleph l'incita à continuer.

\- Qui consiste à offrir un cadeau à une personne qui nous est chère...

\- Ce n'est pas à Noël, ça ?

Le beau brun en face du mage eut l'air encore plus gêné.

\- Hum... Si, aussi... Mais... Là, c'est une fête différente... Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ?

Zeleph eut un sourire amusé face au maladroit changement de sujet. Il reporta son attention sur le paquet, et se décida enfin à l'ouvrir. Le ruban tomba et Zeleph enleva le couvercle, dévoilant un... Chaton ?

\- Euh... Acnologia rougit. Je... Je me suis dit, comme je pars souvent, tu es tout seul, et, et, je me suis dit, un peu de compagnie, hum, ça pourrait être bien...

Le jeune homme vit les yeux du mage noir s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand sous la surprise.

\- Mais, si tu n'aimes pas, je peut changer, hein ! Et t'offrir autre chose ! Et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Zeleph l'avait fait taire en lui plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Le mage noir lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Merci Acnologia. Mais rien ne peut te remplacer à mes yeux, tu sais ? Même si ce chaton est très mignon.

Le Futur Roi des Dragons hocha la tête. Son ami enleva sa main et entreprit donc de sortir le chaton de la boîte qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier – ou alors, il avait vraiment peur des deux bruns. Zeleph réussit enfin à le faire sortir et le déposa à terre avec un petit sourire attendrit.

Il se tourna vers Acnologia et le dévisagea.

\- Tu as une autre surprise pour moi ?

\- Hum, eh bien, oui...

Il désigna d'un geste de main un gâteau qui trônait en bonne place sur la table. Le mage soupira, amusé. Et se dirigea vers le gâteau chocolat-kiwi à la présentation alléchante.

Assis dans un carré d'herbe, Zeleph et Acnologia se laissaient bercer par les derniers rayons du Soleil. Le jeune Dragon Slayer jouait avec le chaton, rebaptisé Black, tandis que son ami se reposait, les yeux fermés. La voix de ce dernier se fit soudainement entendre.

\- Au fait, Acno, la fête dont tu m'as parlé... Ce ne serait pas la Saint Valentin, par hasard ?

L'interpellé faillit s'étrangler, et se mit à bégayer en essayant de s'expliquer. Le mage noir rit, avant de se lever et de se rapprocher de son ami.

\- Cette fête n'est pas ma préférée...

Il s'approcha un peu plus.

\- Je n'y ai jamais trouver d'intérêt, et elle m'a toujours sembler plus commerciale qu'autre chose...

La distance entre les deux bruns se raccourcit encore.

\- Après tout...

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'événement pour t'aimer.


	4. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel et sa relation avec Juvia au fil des ans.

Au départ, pour lui, elle n'avait été qu'une petite fille abandonnée qu'il avait trouvé. Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus, et aux yeux qui reflétaient milles tristesses. Il l'avait trouvé, il l'avait emmené.

Elle ne l'avait plus lâché, depuis.

C'était devenu une ombre ; son ombre. Elle le suivait, le regardait, paniquait quand il partait au début du moins. Elle avait compris l'indépendance, le silence, le masque sans émotions. Mais c'était la seule qui savait lire dans son cœur, à l'époque.

Elle avait ces boucles bleues qui rebondissaient sur ses épaules, ces yeux pétillants de vie, cette voix rêveuse, ce sourire doux et triste. Elle était tout ça ; et lui avait appris à faire avec ce ça.

Ça, avait été une gamine perdue ramenée à la Guilde. Puis une adolescente renfermée -par sa faute, son unique faute à lui- qui ne souriait qu'à lui. Une jeune femme joyeuse dont les yeux pétillaient et le sourire réchauffait. Elle avait changée, grandie ; et il l'avait vu évoluer.

Si froide, elle avait été si froide. Il s'en était voulu, de l'avoir ramené, une fois. Mais elle lui avait sourit, de ce sourire réservé à lui seul.

_Parce que tu es mon ami._

Il avait voulut s'éloigner d'elle. Mais elle était revenu à la charge, cette idiote ; son idiote. Avec ses grands yeux bleus suppliant, elle lui avait demandé  _« Gajeel-kun, allons faire cette mission. »_

Tss, presque un ordre. Mais il y était allé, imbécile, vraiment, il n'était qu'un imbécile.

_« Pourquoi Gajeel-kun ne parle t-il plus à Jubia ? »_

Idiote, parce que je m'en veux, je veux te voir ailleurs, pas avec ce masque froid sur le visage et ce sang sur les mains ; pars, pars, cette Guilde n'est pas pour toi.

Elle était restée ; elle était toujours restée.

Il ne l'avait adoré qu'encore plus. Sa petite idiote à lui. Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher, de la blesser. Ils le savaient, à la Guilde ; le dernier à lui avoir brisé son cœur déjà si fragile c'était fait  _tuer_ ; sans que le Dragon Slayer n'en ressente la moindre peine, la moindre gêne.

Elle, ne l'avait jamais su. Personne ne l'avait mis au courant, et ce n'était pas lui qui allait le lui dire. Quoi, lui, le si indifférent et glacial Gajeel, se soucier de quelqu'un ? Une blague ! Mais parfois, en regardant ses trop grands yeux, il croyait y voir qu'elle  _savait_ ; et ça lui faisait peur, à lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme les autres le voyaient ; un  _tueur_ , un  _meurtrier_ , un  _assassin_. Il voulait rester « Gajeel-kun », son  _ami_. Même si il n'aimait pas ce mot, même si il trouvait ça inutile ; c'était pour elle,  _son idiote_ , alors ça ne l'embêtait pas.

Parfois, il ne se souvenait pas comment ça avait été, avant elle ; il la sentait toujours si présente à ses côtés qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser  _quand elle n'était pas encore là_.

Il s'était passée beaucoup de choses, après. Son idiote s'était éloignée, au final, et ça lui avait fait  **peur** , ça lui avait fait  **mal**. Elle n'était plus là ; la Guilde n'était plus là. Et il était  **seul** , et ça lui avait fait  _ **mal**_. Elle devait être si heureuse, qu'elle l'avait oublié.

Et puis, le Maître était arrivé, et puis il y avait ces mots,

_« Jubia nous a rejoint, tu sais. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. »_

Ouais, en vrai, l'entendre dire ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Elle se souciait de lui, elle avait demandé à ce qu'on lui pardonne pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la Guilde ; et se faire des  _amis_. Il aurait rit, tiens. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis ;  **il avait besoin d'elle**.

Il avait changé d'avis après quelques jours passé dans sa nouvelle Guilde ; Jubia qui lui avait sauté dans les bras, les regards noirs, et puis, une certaine forme d'acceptation résignée. Acceptation totale après son combat contre le blond électrifié ; et il avait été  _heureux_ , de voir la crevette s'inquiéter pour lui. De voir que les autres l'avait  _félicité_ ;  **chaleureusement**. Il avait comprit, pourquoi Jubia avait voulut venir ici.

**Son idiote adorable.**

Et puis, il avait compris, pourquoi aussi elle avait tant voulu venir.

Son idiote  _heureuse_ , son idiote  _amoureuse_.

Il avait presque été jaloux, de la voir proche d'un autre gars. Lui taper dessus lors de bagarres générales avait un peu chassé cette jalousie ; mais elle revenait toujours au galop lorsque Jubia lui parlait, ou juste le regardait.

Tss,  **son idiote** , elle était  **son idiote à** _ **lui**_. Pas à l'autre crétin glacé,  _certainement pas_  à l'autre crétin glacé. Il était un Dragon, et les Dragons était possessif. C'était  _sa_  Jubia, point.

Et puis, il avait vu à quel point elle était heureuse ; avec le crétin, avec les autres ; et il avait vu aussi la façon dont il se rapprochait de la crevette bleue.

Il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours la garder.

Elle n'était pas à lui ; pas totalement.

Ils partaient toujours en mission, tous les deux. Elle riait beaucoup, et ses yeux brillaient encore plus qu'avant. Parfois, il s'était dit que c'était normal que le soleil ne restait jamais sur la route de Jubia ; cette fille brillait trop, elle éclipsait par son éclat l'astre, et il en était jaloux. C'était peut-être pour ça que la pluie la suivait ; elle n'avait pas besoin de soleil,  **elle était son propre soleil**. Ouais, c'était ça ; et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de  _rire avec elle_ , et de  _lui sourire_. Elle paraissait tellement heureuse que ça lui faisait presque mal au cœur.

Et il y avait encore eut tellement de choses. Des épreuves, des défaites et des victoires. Des pertes, des retrouvailles, des amis et des ennemis.

Maintenant, en voyant la femme qu'elle était devenu,  _il était fier_.

Fier d'avoir été un peu pour quelque chose dans tout ça ; fier de pouvoir dire que c'était un peu grâce à lui.  _Fier d'elle_ , tout simplement.

Ce jour, lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, ce paquet remuant dans les bras, il l'avait regardé avec surprise. Lorsqu'elle lui avait donné le bambin – de force, elle ne reculait vraiment devant rien ! –, il en avait recraché les clous qu'il mangeait. Et lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré avec son plus beau sourire, que, désormais, il était son parrain, il avait faillit s'évanouir.

Sérieusement ? Elle se moquait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Avait t-il pensé. Mais en voyant le sourire toujours aussi grand de Jubia, le visage ravi de sa crevette, le regard amusé du crétin glacé, il avait compris que c'était vrai.

Jubia était une femme mariée, une mère de deux adorables enfants – et gare à qui touchait à sa filleule ! – mais elle resterait à jamais cette petite fille perdue qu'il avait trouvé un soir de novembre.

_**Son adorable idiote.** _

_**Son indispensable petite sœur.** _


	5. Entre deux mondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UA - Juvia rencontre Grey, un jour, dans le bus...

_Flic. Floc._

La pluie tombe doucement, chantant une douce mélodie, s'écrasant avec rage contre les vitres du bus.

Elle vient tout juste de s'y installer, et Jubia se sent déjà partir.

C'est toujours comme ça. A chaque fois. A chaque fois qu'elle s'assoit sur son siège –  _trois rangées après le chauffeur, à droite, près de la vitre_  –, dans le bus, qu'elle pose son sac sur le siège d'à côté et qu'elle allume sa musique.

Elle part.

Ailleurs.

Partout.

Nulle part.

Elle part juste.

Loin de cette réalité qui veut lui imposer une vie dont elle ne veut pas ; loin de ces rêves trop chimériques qui lui donnent trop d'espoir.

Entre chez elle et le lycée, entre le lycée et chez elle. Entre ses deux mondes, ses deux personnalités qui se fracassent en elle avec violence. Ce bus, c'est un territoire neutre, où elle est vraie ; où elle est elle-même. Elle est Jubia, juste Jubia, pas  _la fille bizarre_ , pas  _la fille folle_. Juste, juste Jubia. Et ce bus qui l'emporte entre deux mondes.

Jubia est ailleurs, juste ailleurs, et c'est ce qui lui convient. Pas de prise de tête, juste sa musique qui rythme ses pensées, juste ses yeux qui se perdent dans le vide, juste personne pour la déranger.

Jusqu'à  _ **lui**_.

Il pleut, et Jubia est déjà partie. Pas de musique, la douce mélodie de l'eau s'écrasant sur l'engin lui suffit. Et puis, d'un coup, son sac qui atterrit sur ses genoux. Surprise, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se retourne vers le garçon qui vient de le lancer. Il ne la regarde pas, il est encore en train d'injurier un drôle de garçon aux cheveux roses qui s'assoit plus loin. Le garçon soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns en les ébouriffant encore plus ; et il la regarde, enfin. Avec son regard, à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le gris, Jubia pourrait fondre.

Mais elle est juste surprise, agacée. C'était presque une règle, dans ce bus.  _Personne ne s'assoit à côté de Jubia sous peine de subir sa colère._ Mais ce garçon ne l'avait pas respectée, et il s'assoit, comme ça, avec encore quelques dernières injures à l'encontre de « l'abruti de pinky ». Il se tourne vers elle, la dévisage de haut en bas, comme ça, avant d'aviser le sac, encore sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

« Désolé d'avoir balancé ton sac comme ça. »

Et il met ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, ne prête plus attention à elle. Jubia se sent indignée, presque offensée : Il empiète son espace vital, mais ça a l'air de lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Elle aurait envie de lui donner une claque, de lui hurler dessus, de se laisser dominer par une colère qu'elle sait pourtant dirigée vers ses professeurs, ses parents, ses soit-disant amis. Il serait injuste que cet inconnu se prenne tout en pleine poire, juste parce qu'il est arrivé au mauvais moment. La bleutée se retient, se contente de prendre son air le plus méprisant. Elle prend ses écouteurs, allume sa musique, et part.

Loin de ses soucis quotidiens.

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait son trajet à côté de quelqu'un.

* * *

 

Jubia soupire. Son bus est enfin là. Elle laisse un sourire fatigué éclore sur ses lèvres. Sa journée au lycée est enfin terminée. Reste à affronter ses parents, à leur faire croire que tout va bien –  _ils le croiraient, c'était tellement plus simple de se voiler la face !_  –, que que ses notes étaient toujours bonnes, qu'elle avait plein d'amis attentionnés et aimant.

_Qu'elle connerie._

Le bus s'arrête, ouvre ses porte ; et Jubia monte dans son « havre de paix ». Elle s'assoit à sa place, comme toujours ; elle a déjà oublié le brun de ce matin. Il ne pleut plus, elle sort ses écouteurs, sélectionne ses chansons. Elle ignore déjà tout ceux qui s'installent en chahutant. Elle sent le siège s'affaisser à ses côtés, et son sac est posé doucement sur ses genoux. Elle lève la tête, incrédule, et croise le même regard que ce matin.

Et un petit sourire amusé qui étire la bouche du brun.

Jubia se pince les lèvres, et lui jette son regard le plus noir.

Il répond par un sourire un peu plus amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Tant pis pour ses bonnes intentions de ce matin, elle les a oubliées. Ce sourire narquois est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Une fois, elle a laissé passer ; mais deux, c'est trop. On empiète pas son espace privé.

Le brun hausse un sourcil.

« Eh bien, je m'assois dans le bus.

\- Il y a d'autres places qu'ici.

\- Oui, mais pas aussi intéressantes qu'ici. »

La bleutée est troublée, soudain. Avec seulement quelques mots, ce garçon a réussi à apaiser sa colère. Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme, finit par se détourner et allume sa musique. Un de ses écouteurs est soudain enlevé, et le brun chuchote à son oreille, d'une voix envoûtante.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Grey. Ravi de te rencontrer, Jubia. »

* * *

 

Le soleil brille, aujourd'hui. Le printemps est là depuis quelques jours, et il se fait sentir. Dans les fleurs qui éclosent, l'air plus doux, ou le soudain romantisme qui règne parmi les lycéens. Jubia soupire.  _Printemps, saison des amours._  N'importe quoi. Comme chaque matin depuis un mois, elle regarde attentivement les lycéens qui attendent à son arrêt de bus. Et comme d'habitude, elle ne  _le_  voit pas.  **Grey**. Elle se refuse à l'appeler comme ça. Quand elle pense à lui – ce qui n'arrive qu'à de  _très_  rares occasions, soyons d'accord là-dessus –, elle l'appelle « l'intrus », « le brun », et quand il l'énerve vraiment, « l'abruti ». Jamais par son prénom, qu'il lui avait chuchoté, avant de lui rendre son écouteur avec un sourire victorieux.

 _Grey_  la trouble, et Jubia n'aime pas ça.

Depuis ce jour de pluie où il a décidé que s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le bus, matin et soir, est une bonne idée. Il n'est jamais là à l'arrêt, mais il s'assoit toujours sans faute à côté d'elle. Il lui parle, l'embête, ou ne fait rien. Parfois, il est tellement fatigué qu'il laisse sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Et toujours, elle entend les légers ronflements qui viennent quand il s'endort. Il sourit, aussi. Insulte le garçon aux cheveux roses – Natsu, son nom est Natsu, elle l'a entendu lors d'une énième dispute. Lui propose parfois des bonbons, rit à ses regards noirs, lui demande de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Il se comporte comme si ils étaient de vieux amis, des personnes qui se connaissent depuis longtemps.

Mais, étrangement, Jubia a finit par s'y habituer. Au point qu'elle s'inquiète, quand il est en retard ; elle sourit même tendrement, maintenant, quand il dort sur son épaule. Bien loin de ses protestations et de son agacement du début. C'est devenu une routine, inscrite en Jubia. Mais elle se pose toujours la même question, qu'elle n'a jamais osé lui dire.

_Comment connaissait-il son prénom ?_

Avant le bus, elle ne l'avait jamais vu – ou elle n'en avait pas le souvenir. Mais même, comment, comment diable pouvait-il savoir quel est son prénom ? Elle est sûre de ne jamais lui avoir parlé. Certaine, même. Il n'a jamais été dans sa classe, elle a vérifié sur ses photos. Et il n'est même pas dans le même lycée qu'elle. Mais il la connaît, et c'est ce qui dérange Jubia. Que lui la connaisse, mais que la réciproque ne soit pas vraie, elle. Elle veut le connaître.

* * *

 

Son entre deux mondes a changé. Il y a le brun, maintenant, son ami aux cheveux roses, et la petite sœur de ce dernier qui est dans le même lycée que Jubia. Meldy, c'est ainsi que s'appelle la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle est venue, il y a quelques jours, lui demander si elle voulait venir à une soirée. Elle ne lui a jamais parlé auparavant, mais elle est très gentille, et Jubia passe beaucoup de temps avec elle maintenant. Et pour la soirée, elle a acceptée. Grey s'assoit à côté d'elle, sans qu'elle ne fasse attention à lui.

« Meldy m'a dit que t'avais accepté, pour la soirée.

\- En effet.

\- Cool. On se verra là-bas, alors. »

Jubia se tourne vers lui.

« Comment ça ?

\- C'est chez moi. » s'amuse le brun.

Jubia soupire. Mais tant pis ; elle pouvait supporter Grey le temps d'une soirée. Elle veut juste devenir amie avec Meldy, et l'endroit où se passe cette soirée lui importe peu, au final. Le brun lui sourit, toujours amusé ; et elle se contente de mettre ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et de ne plus faire attention à lui.

* * *

 

Son monde, pour ainsi dire, a changé. Son trajet, entre deux mondes, n'est plus le même. Grey est là, l'embête, mais sa présence est devenue indispensable à la bleutée. Elle aime l'entendre parler, voir ses cheveux encore mouillés à la sortie de la douche lorsqu'il est en retard, ses disputes avec Natsu, les sourires qu'il lui adresse, toujours plus nombreux.

Elle l'aime, tout simplement.

Et, juste, cette constatation lui coupe le souffle. Jubia éteint machinalement sa musique, se tourne vers son voisin. Il a fermé les yeux, profitant du son parvenant à ses oreilles, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite, et elle commence à paniquer.

 _Elle est amoureuse_.

 _De **Grey**_.

Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, le brun pose sa main sur la sienne, si blanche, si fine. Il enlace ses doigts aux siens ; et Jubia se sent apaisée.

Elle rencontre son regard si clair, ses yeux qui la regarde  _tendrement_. Il lui tend alors un écouteur, l'invitant à partager sa musique,  _un peu de sa vie_ , aussi. Elle hoche la tête, comme hypnotisée par se regard qui la cloue sur place. Il s'approche d'elle, place l'écouteur dans son oreille. Et, alors qu'il recule pour se replacer correctement, ses lèvres effleurent les siennes.

* * *

 

Jubia a toujours aimé ces trajets en bus, entre chez elle et le lycée, entre le lycée et chez elle.

Ces trajet où elle part, ailleurs, où elle se sent bien, enfin. Ces trajet où elle est entre deux mondes. Grey est arrivé, un jour. Il a commencé à prendre de la place, dans cet entre deux mondes, puis dans sa vie. Il est important, pour Jubia ; elle l'aime. Jubia aime Grey, et Grey aime Jubia.

Et c'est dans cet entre deux mondes que leur amour a fleurit, par un beau jour de pluie.


	6. Comment fait-on les enfants ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Lisanna se pose des questions et où le Maître ne veut certainement pas y répondre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Je rajoute ici les deux derniers OS de ce recueil ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

« Aw, j'adore le printemps... C'est la saison des amours... Et avec l'Amour, les enfants...»

Lisana souriait, allongée dans l'herbe du parc de Magnolia, admirant un petit couple d'oiseaux qui finissait la construction de leur nid juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami endormi à côté d'elle, roulé en boule avec au creux de ses bras un petit chat bleu. Elle se mit sur le ventre et s'amusa avec l'une des mèches de cheveux rosé de Natsu, un sourire attendri collé aux lèvres. Une pupille verte croisa son regard bleuté.

« Oh, je t'ai réveillé Natsu ?

\- Non, non, c'est bon... »

Les deux enfants relevèrent la tête vers la cime de l'arbre à l'ombre duquel ils étaient adossés, attiré par les piaillement plus fort du couple de rouge-gorge. Pour la simple et bonne raison que leur œufs avaient éclos. Lisana et Natsu restèrent un moment à regarder les oiseaux.

« Dis, Natsu ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sais comment on a des enfants, toi ?

\- Euh ? N.. Non, comme si ça m'intéressait ! Tu as vraiment des questions bizarres, Lisa... »

Le petit garçon avait détourné le regard en rougissant, sous le regard amusé de son amie.

« Moi, ça m'intéresse, pour le jour où on voudra des enfants... »

Natsu sursauta à cette annonce, et rougit encore plus.

« Hein ? Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? »

La petite blanche se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire brillant de malice en se relevant.

« Bon, je vais demander à jii-chan. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Le garçon se remit debout en grommelant que de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, donc qu'il pouvait bien l'accompagner. Lisana prit la main du rose dans la sienne et se mit à courir vers la Guilde, sous les protestations de son ami qui tenait encore Happy dans ses bras, ce dernier toujours endormi.

Ils défoncèrent la porte du bâtiment, riant comme des baleines, Happy s'étant réveillé entre-temps voletant autour d'eux. Le trajet et les éclats de rire de la petite fille avaient finalement déridé Natsu. Les deux enfants, toujours suivis du petit chat qui se frottait les yeux, encore un peu fatigué. Il alla d'ailleurs se poser sur la tête de Lisana, qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Eh, le vieux ! » s'exclama Natsu.

Lisana continua, plus diplomatiquement, sans se soucier de l'attention de tout les mages fixé sur eux.

« On aimerait savoir comment on fait les enfants. »

Makarov recracha son saké, espérant avoir mal entendu. Il savait que tout les enfants demandaient ça à leurs parents, mais, sérieusement, pourquoi lui ? Laxus, installé à une table avec Cana, se mit à pouffer. Après tout, lui aussi avait posé la question à son grand-père... La brune à ses côtés se contenta de tourner son regard vers le Maître, curieuse de connaître la réponse. Grey, pour une fois toujours habillé, ne pensa même pas à se moquer du Dragon Slayer, attendant lui aussi les prochains mots du vieil homme. Elfman semblait étonné de la question de sa jeune sœur, alors que Mirajane se dirigeait vers elle, une aura sombre l'entourant. Son ton fut pourtant mielleux lorsqu'elle s'adressa à sa benjamine.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ça, Lisana ?

\- Oh, eh bien, pour quand on se mariera plus tard avec Natsu, et qu'on voudra des enfants... En plus d'Happy, je veux dire. »

La démone se tourna vers le rose, une aura encore plus noire qu'auparavant, l'air prête à le descendre sur place.

« Mariés... Enfants...  _Je vais te tuer, Natsu..._ »

Le concerné émit un couinement terrifié, avant de s'écarter prudemment de l'aînée des Strauss. Mouvement qui fut aussitôt suivit par Mirajane, qui faisait craquer ses doigts. Natsu ne réfléchit pas plus et chercha juste à s'échapper.  _Chercha_ , car la blanche avait été plus rapide que lui, l'attrapant par son écharpe et le plaquant au sol, lui promettant diverses tortures plus effrayante les unes que les autres pour avoir osé penser à faire  _ça_  avec sa petite sœur -même si le pauvre ne comprenait pas ce qu'était le  _ça_  en question-, son pied écrasant la tête rose au sol. Erza décida alors d'intervenir, sommant Mira de relâcher Natsu tout de suite. La démone répliqua, et les deux jeunes filles se mirant alors à se battre. Natsu se fit charrier par Grey, et le rosé se jeta sur son rival pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. Le tout termina alors en bagarre générale, comme il était coutume à Fairy Tail. Le tout sous le soulagement de Makarov -pour une fois-, cela lui permettant de ne pas répondre à la question ô combien gênante posée par les enfants.

Cependant, Lisana, tenant toujours Happy dans ses bras, se retourna vers lui.

« Et donc, comment fait-on les enfants ? »

* * *

 

_Des années plus tard..._

Une petite fille de cinq ans, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse absolument adorable sur le visage, se tenait devant le comptoir de la Guilde et faisait face à Makarov. Les mèches blanches de la petite retombaient devant ses yeux verts qui ressemblaient tellement à ceux de son père.

« Oui, Emi, que me veux-tu ma petite ?

\- Pourquoi Maman elle a un gros ventre, le vieux ? »

Si seulement elle avait hérité de la politesse de sa mère...

« Parce que Lisana attend un bébé, ma petite. »

La petite fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard à ses parents attablés plus loin. Lisana parlait avec Lucy, qui gardait son fils de deux ans sur ses genoux. Fils qui se fit la malle pour aller jouer avec Hana, la fille de de Jubia et Grey, et meilleure amie d'Emi, au plus grand désespoir de leurs pères respectifs. Quant à Natsu, il taquinait Gajeel qui allait être père pour la première fois et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa crevette. Emi reporta son attention sur le vieil homme, qui avait cédé sa place à son petit-fils Laxus depuis plusieurs années déjà. Laxus, qui avait épousé Mirajane et était donc son oncle, et le père de ses cousins et cousines. Le front d'Emi se plissa.

« Dis, comment on fait les enfants ? »

_Bon sang, il n'arriverait donc jamais à échapper à cette question ?_


	7. Jamais seule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Grandine s'inquiète pour l'avenir de Wendy.

La dragonne souffla doucement. Ses yeux couleurs ciel suivaient attentivement la scène qui se déroulait pourtant à un endroit éloigné d'elle. Une fillette aux cheveux bleus marchait dans une forêt, pleurant et appelant sa mère.

Mère qui n'était autre que la Dragonne qui la surveillait.

Grandine laissa son regard se promener sur la clairière où elle se trouvait. Elle se cachait. Et ne pouvait même pas aller voir sa petite Wendy, sous peine de la mettre en danger. Cette situation... L'énervait. La peinait. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir impuissante, elle n'aimait pas être obligée de laisser sa fille adoptive seule dans la nature, elle n'aimait pas cet abandon auquel elle était contrainte. Elle observait avec crainte sa petite fille, cette petite humaine qu'elle avait recueillie bébé, l'appeler dans la forêt où elles habitaient.

_Mais c'était avant... Avant tout ceci..._

La Dragonne releva la tête vers la cime des arbres la cachant aux yeux de tout être vivant. Elle avait peur, peur pour son enfant, qui était encore trop jeune pour être seule... Peur de l'avenir. Qu'allait-il se passer désormais ?

Eux autres Dragons étaient condamnés à attendre.

Son regard se reporta sur Wendy. Elle l'observait ainsi depuis le matin, depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle voulait vérifier que tout irait bien pour elle. La petite fille pleurait toujours, alors qu'elle l'appelait inlassablement. Chacun de ses mots étaient une flèche qui se plantait dans le cœur de la mère dragonne, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retourner auprès de son enfant, la rassurer, ne pas l'abandonner. Ne plus jamais la laisser seule.

_Mais elle ne pouvait pas._

La petite déambulait dans la forêt, ses larmes roulant encore sur ses joues rebondies d'enfant. Elle avait peur, et cela se voyait. Mais c'était eux, Dragon Slayer, qui allait devoir reprendre le flambeau... Pourvu que Wendy fasse vite leur rencontre. Elle l'appelait, encore, toujours. Et le cœur de Grandine se serrait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Sa fille était seule, alors qu'elle n'avait pas finis son apprentissage. Elle était trop pacifique, trop petite, elle ne saurait pas se défendre seule. « Que quelqu'un vienne la protéger » supplia la Dragonne. « S'il vous plaît, faites que quelqu'un la trouve et la protège. Faites qu'on l'aime. »

Son vœu fut exaucé. La petite Wendy croisa le chemin de Gérald, un garçon qui devait avoir un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année. Grandine passa plusieurs jours à vérifier que tout allait bien, que le garçon aux cheveux aussi bleus que sa fille s'occupait bien d'elle. C'était le cas.

Alors, Grandine fut soulagée. Elle, Dragonne des Cieux, avait dut abandonner sa fille. Elle avait dut faire passer son devoir de Dragon avant celui de mère.

Mais, en voyant Wendy et Gérald marcher main dans la main, Grandine sourit.

_Wendy ne serait jamais seule._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Ce sera tout pour ce recueil ! :3
> 
> Plein de bisous sur vous, portez-vous bien !


End file.
